A Tennyson Prom
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Just what it sounds like. The Tennyson Cousins go to prom together. References to "Teen Titians", "In Charm's Way", and "What Are Little Girls Made Of" are contained within, and I own nothing. (One-Shot)


A Tennyson Prom

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson wanted to scream as him mother Sandra fashioned his bowtie around the high school Junior's neck. _Just like at Joel and Camille's wedding,_ Ben thought as he smiled at the memory. _I couldn't breathe then either, but…this is different._ Ben smiled dreamily for a moment at the thought of his date. Sandra grinned as she looked up from the bowtie to see her son in space.

"Earth to Ben!" She said with a laugh. "This girl of yours must be really special."

Ben chuckled. "You have no idea, Mom." He told the woman with a smile. "She's perfectly imperfect."

Sandra raised an eyebrow at her son's description of the girl he was going to take to Prom. "If you think so highly of her, why haven't we met her?"

Ben chuckled inwardly at Sandra. "She's nervous about meeting the family, and I told her I'd wait until she was comfortable with the idea." Ben told his mother as the hero checked his formalwear: black dress loafers, black slacks, a green long-sleeve collared button down, the infamous black bowtie, and a black sport coat to complete the suit.

Sandra beamed at her son as he turned away from the mirror to face her. "You're such a gentleman."

Ben blushed at the praise. Then, he looked at his watch on his right hand and hissed under his breath. "Wish me luck, Mom. If I don't leave now, we'll be late." He said with a wave.

Sandra waved at her son with a smile, "Be safe, Ben."

As Ben rode in his car toward his destination, the young man's nerves started to get to him. _Calm down, Tennyson._ Ben told himself. _This isn't a fight with Vilgax._ Ben shook his head. _Fighting Vilgax would be easier._ Ben admitted in his mind as he pulled up to the Rustbucket and braced for impact.

 _Now or never…_ Been told himself as he got out of his car and carefully navigated the steps to not slip and ruin his clothes. Ben raised his fist to knock and tapped lightly four times.

Max opened the door and smiled softly at Ben. "What do you think, Grandpa?"

The old man put a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I think you look handsome, Ben; but then again, it only matters what SHE thinks."

Ben nodded as a sight blush. "When will she be ready?"

Max looked up as a smile pulled at his lips. "You tell me."

Ben looked at Max in a moment of confusion. Then, his face turned to look where Max was. Ben's mouth dropped as he took in the beauty before him. Gwen wore a simple sky blue dress the color of her Magic along with a little makeup and matching dress flats.

After a moment, Ben regained himself. "Damn, Gwen you look great…for a Dweeb."

Gwen rolled her eyes but couldn't hide a little color on her cheeks that wasn't from any makeup. "You don't look so bad yourself, Doofus."

Max watched the exchange with subdued amusement that was only visible in his eyes. _How are these two still not dating?!_ The answer rushed to Max almost as fast as the question: _Fear._ Max smiled. _They just need a little push._ The man then turned his attention back to his grandkids. "You kids have fun." He said as he waved them off.

Ben gulped as he walked Gwen from the Rustbucket to the car. Then, the brunette opened her door. "After you…"

Gwen got in the car carefully and smiled at Ben. "Wow. You have manners? What happened to you?"

Ben sighed. "I grew up. We're not ten anymore, Gwen."

Something in Ben's tone made Gwen reach over and grip the young man's free hand. "You want to say something, but you're scared."

Ben sighed and wanted to ask how she could read him so well but knew the answer already. As the warmth of Gwen's hand soothed him, Ben found his courage. "Gwen, what are we?"

"Ben, we're family, cousins." Gwen noted how Ben's face fell slightly and had a startling thought. _Does Ben want what I want?_ Gwen mentality prepared for rejection and dove in. "…but we could be more."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment to dispel the gathering tears at Gwen's words. "Gwen, is th-that what you want?"

Gwen didn't answer and squeezed Ben's hand. _More than anything, my Doofus_.

Ben smiled at her and nodded. _You don't have to speak._ He thought as he parked the car, got out, opened her door, took her hand, and gently lifted her out of the car.

Together, they walked up to the door hand in hand.

"Two tickets for the gentleman Tennyson and his lady."

Ben took the ticket stubs and started walking off. Then, the voice registered and made Ben freeze. "Miss Guy?!"

The old Trigonometry teacher smiled at the couple. "It's about time."

Ben and Gwen shared stunned looks. Then, they walked into the gym. The place seemed dead. Nobody moved and waited next to their dates on the wall. Ben raised an eyebrow at the silence and shook his head. The tented DJ booth caught Ben's eye. The man shook his head and smirked. _Gotta fix that…_ Ben thought. "Cash! Come on, man! I thought this was a party! Let's dance!"

Cash smiled behind the booth. "Just remember, Tennyson. You owe me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at Ben as the man led her out on the floor while soft notes began to rise. Unknown to Ben and Gwen, almost all the students grinned at the pair as they came to the center of the room. Then, the rest followed them onto the Ben smiled at Gwen, the song revealed itself as Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years". Ben and Gwen danced around the room in a graceful slow waltz as the song led them on.

Gwen let herself be taken in Ben's arms as he led them around their own private world while they danced. Tears of happiness slid down Gwen's cheeks as Ben softly sang the lyrics to her. As the song wound down, Gwen laid her head on Ben's shoulder as they gently swayed to the soft music. "I don't want this to end." Gwen whispered.

Ben smiled, lifted her head off his shoulder, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Weren't you listening?" He asked with a laugh in his tone. "'A thousand years'…seems like it won't end to me." He said softly.

Gwen wanted to be mad at him for being a smart ass, but in that moment, she couldn't summon any anger against him. "Thank you, Ben."

The couple's happiness was shattered when rough hands pushed them apart. The smell of musk made Gwen gag as Ben turned his fiery gaze to the intruder. "You!"

"Yep, it's me, Benji."

Gwen shivered as Kevin cackled. "Gwen, I love you."

The crowd of students looked at the scene in fear and/or rage. Many of the guys were getting up and coming to Ben's aid while many girls were shooting Kevin death glares. It was no secret what Kevin did to Gwen while they were an item, and it had set the whole school ablaze with rage. Gwen was smart, beautiful, and strong. Many guys and some girls wanted her, but anyone who knew the redhead was certain her heart belonged forever to her "Doofus" cousin.

Ben stared Kevin down, his hand twitching over the Omnitrix as he did. "Kevin, don't make me a murderer tonight."

Kevin grinned. "Benji's gown up!" The madman said with a smile.

Ben shook his head and turned his back to Kevin. "You're pathetic." Ben growled. "You can't get your fix, so you crawl back to Gwen, hoping she'll give you some energy." Ben's eyes flowed with green energy as he spoke. "You want energy?" Ben turned back to Kevin, his eyes twin blazing infernos of green fire as he spoke with little green flames licking at the corners of Ben's eyes. "EXILIUM YAWAHTOCSIP!"

At the spell, energy lashed itself to Kevin and a portal opened to a place that reminded Gwen of the Null Void but had a pink sky and radiated power.

"You'll pay for this, TENNYSON! I swear I'll-" The rest of Kevin's threat was cut off as the portal drew him in and sealed itself.

Gwen stared at Ben in shock and felt his Mana abate to its previous baseline."B-Ben?"

Ben closed his eyes and began to teeter as drain took hold of him. "I've got you, Doofus."

Gwen laid Ben on the floor of the gym and looked at him in worry. He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You're safe." Ben said with a weak smile.

Gwen nodded as tears began to fill her eyes. "I-I'm safe, Ben." She chocked out. "You shouldn't have done that."

Ben smiled, "I asked Grandma Verdona to help me while she was here." He told her. "Together, we made my Magus powers strong enough to deal with Kevin should he return." Ben sat up weakly and looked at Gwen. "I sent him to a place made of Mana where his addiction to energy will kill him."

Ben explained. He then grinned. "She also told me about a neat trick."

Without warning, Ben captured Gwen's lips in his. Gwen opened her Mana reserves to Ben and smiled in the kiss as she felt his strength return. She laughed and slapped Ben playfully. "She told you about Mana Transference!"

Ben played dumb. "I do not understand. What is the 'Mana Transfer'? It is an Earth Custom. Yes?"

Gwen shook her head. "Earth is not like Tamaran, Green Fire."

Ben smiled. "I know that, Dweeb." He said as they resumed their dance.

After the night, Ben and Gwen decided to forgo the traditional Prom dinner and went back home. They had more important family issues to deal with at present anyway. As Ben and Gwen walked into Gwen's house, Natalie met the couple and bombarded them with her camera. After the forth flash, Natalie realized something.

"Ben, where's your date?" She asked as she looked at Gwen in confusion.

Ben chuckled. "Aunt Natalie, Gwen is my date."

Natalie nodded. "Oh, that's sweet dear. WHAT?!"

Ben looked at Gwen. _She'll come around._

Gwen grinned at him. _Wait til she meets Xylene._

The young couple shared a hearty laugh at the thought while Sandra called Gwen's parents.

"You won't believe this, Natalie!...What?! You knew?!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
